Shoot To Thrill
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The Avengers are having a little bonding time only the team's assassins take things a little too far.


**AN: I got this idea from a pin I found on Pinterest. It had said something about how they wanted to see the Avengers have a water gun war only to have Natasha and Clint taking it seriously because they can't stand to lose. Well, this is what I came up with.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Avengers.**

"So, why did you drag us out here Tony?" Steve asks with a scowl. The last thing he wanted was to spend more time with the arrogant genius.

"For this," Tony says as he leads the group of Avengers around the corner. In front of them, in the clearing behind Tony's house is an extravagant obstacle course-like contraption. There are walls and steps and balconies and tunnels amongst other things. It looked like a better version of a Laser Tag room.

"Stark what is this?" Barton asks as he takes an extra couple steps forward and looks on in awe.

"I thought we could use a little fun after everything," Tony says causing everyone to look over at him. Tony grins and holds up a basket.

"Are those…?" Natasha asks as she takes in the objects in the basket.

"No way Stark," Bruce says with a shake of his head.

"What is it?" Thor asks as he eyes the contents.

"Water guns," Tony answers with a grin.

"Do I even ask what we do with them," Steve grumbles, sharing a look with Banner.

"Here, I'll show you," Tony says as his grin grows. Tony takes out one of the large guns and shows Steve and Thor how to work them and fill them up with water.

"Why would we wish to soak our friends with water?" Thor asks, not understanding this Earth custom.

"Because it's fun," Tony replies right before he squirts the Captain in the face. Steve blubbers and moves out of the way and sends a glare at Stark. Stark grins. "See?"

"Aren't we a little old for this?" Bruce asks with a raised eyebrow and a scowl.

"Nonsense," Barton replies from the side.

"Just think of it as training," Romanov adds from next to Clint. The team turns to look at the two SHIELD agents and grimace. Clint and Natasha already have their guns, which happen to hold the most water, and have filled them up already. They both are holding them as if they are going into battle.

"You know this is just for fun right?" Tony asks them as he eyes the assassins warily.

"Yeah," Natasha says with a nod.

"Of course," Clint says off-handedly as he is already scoping the place out.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Stark mumble to his self.

"We'll give you four a head start," Clint says with a smirk. "You'll need it."

Clint and Natasha quickly run into the maze. The rest of the Avengers watch after them, some with scowls and some with wide eyes.

"There's not supposed to be teams!" Stark shouts after them.

"Great idea Stark," Steve says with sarcasm.

"Who let those two partner up?" Tony grumbles with a scowl aimed at where Clint and Natasha disappeared.

"Wasn't it a given?" Banner asks with raised eyebrows. Tony huffs.

"Fine. I've got anger-management. Lost in Translation can be the last team," Tony says as he picks out a water gun. Thor and Steve furrow their eyebrows.

"I don't understand that reference," Roger says as he looks over at Tony.

"I'm afraid I don't either," Thor adds with a shake of his head.

"Exactly," Stark replies as he hands Banner a water gun and the two of them quickly fill up their guns. Steve scowls but he and Thor grab the remaining two guns and fill them up as well. The two teams disperse into the maze, keeping a lookout for their master assassins.

AVENGERS

Bruce Banner lets out a chuckle as Tony Stark gets sprayed in the face by Steve. Tony scowls but quickly retaliates and sprays Rogers in return.

"Steve watch out!" Thor shouts and shoves Mjolnir in front of his teammate. The water hits the hammer and sprays away from them. Banner bobs above the half wall and sprays Thor. Tony lets out a triumphant yell. Thor and Steve quickly retreat.

AVENGERS

Thor and Steve sneak up behind Tony and Bruce. They simultaneously jump out of hiding and soak the back of the two science geeks. Tony and Bruce shout in surprise and jump up and turn around. Steve and Thor laugh only to have Stark and Banner retaliate.

AVENGERS

Clint glances to his side as he feels Natasha crouch next to him. They were perched atop one of the balconies. They hadn't even engaged the other Avengers yet; they'd been planning and preparing. Now they sat and watched the other four members of the team soaking each other, laughing, smiling, and having fun. Clint smirks and tightens his hold on his gun. He glances over at Nat and sees the determined look on her face.

"You ready to win this?" he asks as his smirk grows.

"Stark should've planned this better. This is far too easy," Natasha replies with a smirk of her own. The two of them share a look before moving out to carry out their plan of attack.

AVENGERS

Tony and Bruce walk underneath a balcony, keeping their eyes peeled. They hadn't seen Clint and Natasha since the beginning and they were getting nervous. Something was wrong and they weren't sure they wanted to know what it was. They sneak to the other side and step out from underneath the balcony. Tony trips over a rope and lands in a tub of water. Bruce laughs but it's cut short when another tub of water dumps over him. Stark and Banner look over at each other.

"We shouldn't make it a rule to separate Barton and Romanov," Tony says as he tries to climb out of the tub. He slips and falls into it again. Tony grumbles and looks over at Banner.

"Definitely," Bruce says as water drips steadily off his hair.

AVENGERS

"I am worried," Thor says as he and Steve walk through the grounds.

"Of what?" Steve asks with his eyes trained around him.

"We have yet to see Barton or Romanov," Thor explains with a look at Rogers.

"That is troubling," Steve replies with a nod. He stops and looks over at Thor.

Suddenly, they are hit with a stream of water from above. They try to block it and move out of the line of fire but it follows them wherever they go. When it abruptly stops, Steve and Thor look up and see Clint smirking down at them. They don't have a chance to react when they are suddenly pelted with water balls from somewhere behind them. Steve and Thor run away and try to dodge them but it's no use. They raise their water guns to squirt towards where they finally notice Natasha. Before they can do anything though, they are bombarded with another steady stream of water from above. Steve and Thor shout and rush out of the trap.

AVENGERS

 _Squelch, squelch, squelch_.

Tony and Bruce scowl at the feeling of their wet shoes and socks on their feet. They were on the search for the SHIELD agents of their team with no success. They've made it a point to steer clear of the balconies and have been safe since. They hear footsteps coming towards them and they freeze, raising their guns in the direction. They didn't think it'd be Clint and Natasha making the noise but just in case. Steve and Thor come around the corner soaked from head to toe. At closer inspection, Tony and Bruce notice large welts on their arms and legs.

"What happened to you two?" Banner asks as he takes in Steve and Thor's appearances.

"Probably the same that happened to you two," Steve replies, noticing Tony and Banner's water logged appearance. The four of them scowl and share a look.

"I say we team up against them," Tony says as he meets Rogers' eyes.

"I'm in," Steve replies with a nod of determination.

"Me too," Thor and Bruce agree.

"Good," Tony says as he nods his head.

"We should…" Steve begins but they are suddenly struck with an abundance of water. If Tony didn't know any better he'd say it was with a hose. No sooner had he thought this than the water disappears. It's immediately replaced by a waterfall of freezing water. Ice chunks pelt them as they shout from the temperature. The rush of water sprays them again and they don't have time to think when they are suddenly pelted with what Steve can only assume are the water balls again. The onslaught stops and the four sopping wet Avengers look around them.

Clint is nearby holding three water balls with a grin on his face. Natasha is a couple feet away holding onto a hose that is attached to one of the water spigots on the course. She smirks and quirks an eyebrow.

"All right. You win," Steve growls out with a scowl on his face. Tony, Bruce, and Thor's face's match his.

"Of course we won," Clint says as his smirk grows into a grin. Clint and Natasha drop their water weapons and walk back to Tony's house, bone dry.

"This was _supposed_ to be for fun!" Tony shouts after them. No one else says anything, just glares after the partners retreating forms. The sound of dripping water echoes around them and Tony growls, flicking his arms, sending water flying in all directions. He grumbles just loud enough for the other three to hear him, "And where the _hell_ did they get the hose?"

 **AN: Please review and let me know what y'all think!**


End file.
